


The Hot Percico Yaoiz

by orphan_account



Series: the pjo/hoo frick frack paddy whack [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, M/M, Parody, Parody Fic, honestly this is the best thing ive ever written, though honestly its laughable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hottest Percico fic u will ever read..................</p>
<p>boy x boy YAOI don't like dont read</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hot Percico Yaoiz

**Author's Note:**

> this is the dumbest shit i've ever written oml 
> 
> i truly had to summon my annoying yaoi shipper self circa 2012 to write this fanfic god bless 
> 
> i hope no one gets mad at me for this jfc

Nico sat in his cabin, crying about Bianca because his sister’s death is the only element of character he has. All of a suddenly, Percy Jackson burst in for no reason other than plot.

“Nico!” Percy shouted, “What’s wrong?”

Nico crossed his arms over his chest and sniffed. “Get out.”

“No, what’s wrong?”

“I’m upset!” Nico said, “Because you killed my sister and I love you!”

Nico was spilling his emotions even though that was literally the opposite of the person he’s characterized to be, but rational approaches to situations and realism doesn’t matter in fiction and we need to get past this exposition so they can fuck.

Percy gasped. “Nico… I never knew you felt that way….”

“So what, you’re with Annabeth anyways,” Nico huffed.

“No, we broke up so that she could be the unrealistic villain in our cliche romance because this fanfiction was written by a horny twelve year old who hates all female characters that get in the way of her yaoi ships,” Percy explained.

“Of course,” Nico said.

“I love you too Nico,” Percy said, and Nico gasped.

Without any more talking, Percy walked up to Nico and kissed him. Even though their affections had literally only been confessed seconds before, they were already stripping so they could fuck. Obviously, that is the only way to handle this situation.

Nico, despite being a virgin and also only fourteen years old, unzipped Percy’s jeans and took his entire dick into his mouth because this was magical porno land where anything is possible, and that means that Nico can magically take Percy’s five dollar foot long without choking even a little bit because he has no gag reflex, apparently.

Percy came unrealistically quick and got hard again unrealistically quick so he could shove his dick in Nico’s ass, because we all know that’s why you sick fuckers came here. Without using lube or even slightly preparing Nico considering he was a virgin (and also, yet again, fucking fourteen) or even considering using a condom or check if Nico was alright or do literally anything else he should’ve done in this situation he shoved his, like, 13 inch **_“member”_** into his ass because the author is a twelve year old girl who doesn’t understand how dicks works and thinks “bigger is better.”

Anyways, Percy starting thrusting his **_“shaft”_** into Nico’s ass and immediately found his prostate, like on the first go, and Nico was moaning and shit and it went just like in hentai and everything was perfect. Percy came again for the second time in under ten minutes and Nico came, too, and then Percy pulled out his bologna pony and fell next to Nico.

And they both told each other they loved each other and fell asleep in the cabin and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
